Drabbles
by ponytail30527
Summary: Hehe, yeah, there have been a lot of these. Anyways, I started writing a few drabbles for fun, and I really enjoyed it in the end! So I hope you enjoy them, too!


_**Hello there! Welcome to my drabble story. I noticed a lot of people were doing this, so I started writing a few 100-word-drabbles for fun, but then I really liked it! So… enjoy! **_

_**Some take place with my O.C.'s as teenagers, like the first one, but others may have them as kids.**_

* * *

**RUMORS**

Athena hated rumors. What she hated most about them was that her dad and uncles could take it seriously. Whatever Kowalski heard, it sure made him in a panic because he ran to Athena.

"Athena, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked, putting a flipper on his teenage daughter's shoulder.

Athena thought back. _Oh man! I used my dad's chemistry set without permission. Grr, I bet Marshal squealed. _She thought.

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about." Athena lied, blushing.

"Well… I guess I can trust you, right?"

"Well…"

"AHA! So you _are_ the pregnant one!"

* * *

**I DIDN'T DO IT**

Marshal stormed home angrily. Skipper noticed as soon as Marshal slammed the door loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there son. What happened?"

Athena walked in behind him with Buttons and Elli not too far behind.

Marshal faced his dad. "Mr. Mason yelled at me for something I didn't do!"

Skipper looked over at Athena, asking silently if this was true.

Athena sighed. "Technically, this is true." She admitted. "But—"

"This is an outrage! If Athena knows you didn't do it, then why didn't anyone stand up for you?" Skipper asked Marshal. "What did you not do, anyways?"

"MY HOMEWORK!"

* * *

**NOT CUTE OR CUDDLY**

The four kids went up on the platform and saw the most horrific thing ever. Their dads were shaking their butts right in front of the crowd!

"AHHH!!!!!" the four chicks screamed in disgust and fear.

Skipper stopped and faced the kids. "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong here?"

Marshal's eyes were probably wider than a pizza. "I… you… huh?" he stammered.

Athena shuddered. "You shake your butts in front of everyone like that!?"

"It's part of our cute and cuddly routine." Private explained.

Marshal faced his Uncle Private with wide eyes. "What I have just seen was _not_ cute or cuddly!"

* * *

**WHAT IS IT**

Athena pulled on Kowalski's flipper. "Daddy, I have a question." She said.

"What is it, cupcake?" Kowalski said, not looking up from his invention.

"What's a tampon?"

Kowalski stopped as soon as she asked and his eyes widened. "Where'd you hear about," he blushed, "tampons?"

"There's something in the human's bathroom that has these slots in them. One was for tampons." Athena explained.

"Well… don't go in there. And… tampons are something humans use… mainly females."

"Okay, but—"

"Don't you have any homework!?" Kowalski asked.

"Hey look," Marshal's voice came from outside. "There's a cool machine giving free balloons!"

* * *

**WHERE'S THE LADIES ROOM**

The penguins were riding around the zoo in their pinky and girly car.

"Daddy, I _really _have to go!" Elli whined as she sat in the back seat of the car.

Kowalski held a zoo map in his flippers. "Calm down, Elli. I just don't know where the ladies room is!"

Athena, who was sitting next to Elli and Private, glared at her dad. "You don't!?"

"Well… I don't use it, so I never… worried over its location."

Elli was close to tears. "Do you know where it is, Athena?" she asked.

Athena sighed. "It's next to the boy's restroom."

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

Athena blushed as King Julien handed her a picture of himself as her present. "Um… thanks… I think?"

Kowalski noticed this. "Now, Athena, even if the present isn't something you necessarily wanted, you still should give a thank you and cherish it forever." He picked up the picture. "SWEET MERCY!" the penguin shouted as he stared at King Julien doing a split in the picture frame.

"Should I still say thank you?" Athena leaned in and whispered.

Kowalski leaned down. "Okay, this may be a time to say thanks, but get rid of the gift later." He whispered to her.

* * *

**QUARTERS**

"No," Skipper said flatly as Marshal walked behind him.

"Please! I _need_ a raise in my allowance!" Marshal begged him.

Skipper sighed. "Marshal, you have humans bring us food, shelter, and even medical care here! Why would you want an allowance in the first place?"

"Because… I need to learn the value of a dollar?" Marshal suggested.

"Then you should _work_ for you money instead."

"What? No! I… I know the value of a dollar! It's 100 pennies, and… okay, if it's 25 per quarter…"

"It's a quarter! How many quarters are in a whole?"

"How big is the hole?"

* * *

**SLANG**

"Yo, Yo, Yo, what's up my homeys?" Marshal asked. He walked towards the table with the other penguins sitting around it for breakfast.

"What's with the getup, son?" Skipper asked.

"Duh, it's fly, Yo!" Marshal answered.

Skipper and his team exchanged glances, now knowing what he meant.

"_It's fly?_ I'm afraid that you have verb confusion." Kowalski said. "Correctly, you'd say its fly_ing_."

Athena snorted. "Well, in slang, that's correct."

"Yo! Who knew Athena had it going on?" Marshal said.

"Slang?" the older penguins repeated.

"It's hip!" Marshal smiled.

"That's a body part, not an adjective." Kowalski said.

Marshal sighed.

* * *

**THE BABYSITTER**

Maurice's eyes widened. "You _forgot_ J.J.!?" He yelled.

"Who's a D.J.? Oh, yes, my son," King Julien sat on his throne as if he just said something as casual as the sky was blue and not that he just remembered who his son was.

Maurice crossed his arms and looked up at his king.

King Julien looked up from his nails. "What? Do not be worrying, Maurice. I left with de finest of de babysitters."

"Who did you leave him with?" Maurice asked, hoping it was the penguins or Marlene and not the piranhas.

"Just Joey de Kangaroo," he answered.

* * *

**FAMILY PORTRAIT**

"Hello, Rico," Private greeted, waddling in the H.Q. with a coffee mug he was planning to give Skipper. "What are you doing?"

Rico was about to answer, but he wanted to finish it first. "Not yet," he mumbled. "Later," he grinned.

"Ooh! Shall I get the others for it?" Private asked.

Rico nodded. Whatever it was, he wanted everyone to see it.

A while later, Rico motioned the others in the room and they saw a painting of eight penguins standing together, smiling. The kids asked what the word was, painted sloppily over the image.

"Family," Rico grunted out, grinning.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed them! I'll try to post more up soon.**_

_**Review if yah want! :D**_


End file.
